As Revolutions Occur
by Raeror
Summary: Real Worldish AU. Some journeys are longer than others. But fate has a strange way of bringing together lives that no one could ever foresee. Follow the winding road and see where it takes you. And one day, make your own path.


Winter 1762

"Left...Left...Left Right Left..."

Masses of feet stomped through the heavy snow in unison. It was almost impossible to see anything farther than what was immediately in front of one's face.

"Left...Left...Left Right Left..."

Icy winds lashed at their bodies. Each step became just a little bit harder to take.

"Left...Left...Left Right Left..."

The guards weren't even sure why they were here. One second they had all be fast asleep, and then the captains barge in and demand everyone dressed and ready to go in short order. Practice, perhaps? No. The Empress wouldn't be here in the carriage if it was just a training exercise. They were going somewhere. Wherever it was, it had better be close. Because the soldiers couldn't take much more of this.

The platoon surrounded the carriage in a box formation.

Inside, a young man's knees knocked, his fingers drumming along the blade of a saber.

"If you are cold, the soapstone is right there." She said, acknowledging the smooth, grey rock in the middle of the carriage. "For goodness sakes Girgory, you are shaking in your boots."

"Me being cold is not the reason I am shaking."

"What else could possibly be the reason, darling?"

"You know very well I why." He gave her a soul-piercing gaze. "Letting those monsters anywhere near the crown. Completely disgraceful."

She simply took a sip of tea from her cup. Delicious as always when hot, especially during such a cold time as this. "You know, it is rude to talk about people you are doing business with." She set down her cup. "Especially when they are listening."

Grigory practically jumped out of the carriage. Looking around terrified, he snatched his flintlock pistol and held it against his chest, heart racing like mad. "Where are they?!"

"Not so bold all of a sudden, are we?" She cocked her head to the side. "I suggest you choose your words more carefully when we are actually among them."

He started to growl, frustrated he had been made a fool out of. "Do not toy with me like that Catherine. Are you not concerned at all about your safety?"

"Of course I am." She replied. "That is why I am here in the first place."

"I mean your safety when dealing with _them._ They are animals. Who knows what they could do. They could decide to attack all of us and gnaw on our bones!"

"Then we better be polite then."

"Halt!" A voice booming voice shouted out.

Grigory felt the voice rattle his ribcage. White knuckling the pistol, he tried to stand to move out of the carriage, knees knocking every second.

Catherine looked out of the window. Most of her guards had the same reaction. Some had their pistols at the ready. Several had fallen over at the sudden shout and were scrambling to get back to their feet.

Catherine stopped him with a wave of his hand. "Do not bother. You are a sorry sight for the monarch right now. I'll just do this myself."

"Are you mad woman?" Girgory said as Catherine started to leave the carriage.

"No. I just seem to be more of a man than you."

Leaving the carriage and walking the freezing ground, the soldiers couldn't help but marvel at the grace of Catherine. She seemed completely impervious to the elements.

"The Holy Spirit itself walks with her." One whispered.

Their backs stood a little more straight as they realized they must have a much faith as their Empress did.

Peering into the frost, Catherine started to make out several lights. No doubt lanterns. And slowly, she saw shapes holding them. Hooded cloaks protected them from the chill.

One approached.

Catherine heard the soldiers aim their guns. "We are here for diplomacy, not battle." She said aloud, not even looking behind her.

The one figure walking towards her took off their hood as they reached Catherine. If she didn't know any better, she would have called him human. Average size of a working man. Light blue-eyes were nothing out of the ordinary either. His hair was messy and beard unkept, but she had seen peasants after a long days work, he would fit right in. Still however, that was unexpected.

"Greetings, empress." He spoke.

She gave a respectful curtsy. "Greetings. I must say, you speak our language quite fluently. My ambassadors were quite right to flatter you."

"I consider it wise to have some knowledge of some of the people my tribe lives near."

"Does that mean all of your tribe speaks as well as you do?"

"No. Only the ones that interact with your subjects. The rest want no business with outsiders."

"I see. I was also not aware your kind could grow hair on the face."

"With the right prey to feast on, anything is possible for a..." He snapped his fingers, scrunching his face in concentration. "What do you humans call us again?"

"Vampire."

"Ahh yes, that. A vampire."

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, let us go over the terms of our agreement," Catherine said. "After removing Peter from the throne and securing absolute power, I have fears some may try to overthrow me. I need another tool of defense. And as the stories go, your kind are capable of capturing the tigers and bears all by oneself."

The vampire chief wrinkled his nose at that. "We are. That does not make it easy."

"Meanwhile, the known existence of vampires becomes more common in central Europe. There have been reports that vampires are turning to dark magic to preserve themselves. Hunters are doing expeditions all across the continent. Sooner or later, they will be here. On behest of the church, if they find you, they will do everything they can to kill you."

"What are you proposing?"

"We help you stay hidden, stop their expeditions before they reach you."

"And in return?"

"You already know what I want in return. Does that mean you did not bring it?"

The vampire turned around and shouted something in his own language. Another cloaked figure stepped forward, carrying a straw basket. The cloaked figure gave the basket to the vampire chief before walking away. Catherine could have sworn she saw a quick sneer shot her way as they walked back.

"The father had disappeared last winter In the spring, the mother died giving birth. He is the only child she had."

The vampire chief took off the lid and gently pulled back the blanket inside. A small baby was softly asleep. Dark black hair fell over its face. It started shivering at the sudden cold before the vampire chief wrapped the blanket around its body and put the lid back on the basket.

"Is he all you want?" The chief asked.

Catherine nodded as she took the basket. "Thank you. You have met your end of the deal."

"And you had better meet yours." The vampire said chillingly. "Or we will come for more than the child." He opened his mouth. The four canines in his mouth started to shoot out, the pair of canines at the roof of his mouth protruding all the way down to his chin.

"Understood." she nodded politely. "Good night."

Returning to the carriage, Catherine made sure the basket was kept near the soapstone. Her guards signaled to withdraw.

"Are we done?" Grigory asked, still firmly clenching the pistol.

"Yes, we are done. You can stop holding your weapon like you are about to fall out of a window."

Grigory breathed a sigh of relief, putting his gun to the side. "Finally."

Murmuring started to emerge from the basket. Grigory reached right back for his gun as Catherine took the baby out of the basket, holding it in her lap.

"Shhhhh." She whispered. "Rest now little one." She started to sing him a lullaby. The baby mumbled a little bit more and settled in her arms, returning to sleep.

"So, what shall you call the little beast?" Grigory asked, deciding to hold his gun for the rest of the journey.

"First of all, that will be the last time you call him a beast." Catherine looked at him angrily before returning her gaze to the baby. "And secondly, I am still thinking of one." Slowly, Catherine rocked the baby back and forth. The three passengers went silent. Outside, the guard captains were telling the soldiers to brave the winds. The clopping of the horses in snow was rhythmic. The howling icy winds roared in the air, proclaiming itself master of all that inhabited it.

"Vincent."

"Hmm?" Grigory, half asleep, looked at his Empress. "What did you s-"

"After Saint Vincent of Saragossa, for his incredible strength and endurance. This shall be his new name."

"If that is your desire, Catherine, then it shall be." He leaned his head against the back of the carriage. "Wake me up when we return home."

Catherine looked down at Vincent. "You are going to do so many great things. Just follow my lead."

" _Vincent."_


End file.
